Many media players allow the streaming of a digital media item from a server (e.g., playing portions of the digital media item which are downloaded and/or processed without requiring the digital media item to be completely downloaded and/or processed). Users may often seek to (e.g., specify, skip to, and/or initiate playback at) particular locations within a digital media item (e.g., a digital video file or digital audio file). A manifest file, which generally includes a mapping of keyframes in a digital media item to byte locations within the digital media item, is used to allow a user to seek to a particular location within the digital media item. A manifest file may also be referred to as an “index file” or a “video index.” Generally, a client machine separately downloads the manifest file along with the digital media item, or the mapping of keyframes to byte locations is integrated with the digital media item. Separately downloading a manifest file or integrating the mapping information in a manifest file into a digital media item may increase the overhead (e.g., the amount of data downloaded and/or the number of requests for data) of the client device.